Follow Me
by rockstar1212
Summary: She looked back at Logan for a split second before turning and walking away. Logan watched her for only a second before he got up and followed her. And that was exactly what she’d hoped he’d do. Major DL. Mentions of slight CZ. Oneshot, songfic.


**Follow Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, here's a oneshot. Chapter 7 of Secrets coming soon!**

**Song: Follow Me by Uncle Kracker.**

**--**

**(Second to Last Day of 8****th**** Grade)**

"And now, the last person for the talent show! Logan Reese!" The announcer called out through the microphone, and everyone clapped.

Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Nicole Bristow, Michael Barrett, Quinn Pensky, and Dana Cruz sat in a row of the audience. Dana watched Logan carefully as he walked out onto the stage. Rumor had it that he was going to sing a song for a girl, but nobody knew who it was, or even if it was true.

"Before I begin, I would like to dedicate this song to Dana Cruz." He smiled as he caught her eye, and her mouth dropped. He was going to sing a song for her? He started singing softly, and Dana realized he was pretty good.

"_You don't know how you met me._

_You don't know why." _He smiled at her as he continued.

"_You can't turn around and say goodbye  
__All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
__Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared  
I'm singin'  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
__Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
__You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'  
Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me"_

He smiled at Dana one more time before walking off the stage. Dana didn't know what to think, and she of course didn't 'follow' Logan to wherever it was he'd went.

The next day the gang left PCA. Of course, Dana hadn't told anyone that she wouldn't be coming back next year. So the hugs she received weren't 'I might never see you again' hugs, they were 'I'll see you next year' hugs. That was all Dana wanted, however.

--

When Logan returned to PCA for his freshmen year, he was upset to learn the over the summer Zoey had received a single email from Dana. The email, which had been the only one any of the gang had received, read:

_Dear Zoey:_

_I'm sorry to spring this on you now, as I know it's the beginning of August. I just thought that someone should know, and be able to tell everyone else, that I will not be returning to PCA for freshmen year. I may not come back at all. I was accepted into a foreign exchange program in France, and I couldn't pass up the chance._

_I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not telling you, considering I have known since April. I was afraid that if I told you guys, I'd get so caught up in the mess of it all, that I'd change my mind, and not want to leave. I can't pass up this chance, Zoey, you understand that, right?_

_Please pass some things on to the gang for me. Tell Nicole I'll miss her, but I won't miss her hairdryer. Tell her I hope she makes the cheerleading squad, and that I'll be hoping for PCA to win states. Tell Chase to please, for me, tell that girl he likes that he likes her soon, and I won't say any more than that, he'll know what I mean. Tell Michael he was a great friend to me, and I'll never forget that. Tell him that I'll miss him, and to make sure PCA wins the basketball championships this year; I'll be rooting for them. Tell Quinn I'll miss her crazy inventions, and that I'll miss her._

_And Zoey, please tell Logan that I'm sorry I didn't do anything the night after the talent show, or the day after. I should have, but I was afraid. I know that's hard to believe, but I can't explain it any other way. Tell him I'll miss him, and I hope to maybe see him again someday, out in the real world. Tell him to make sure PCA wins the basketball championships this year, and that I know he can do it without me._

_Thank you, Zoey, for everything. You've been a great friend to me, and I'll never forget that. And who knows, maybe I'll be back some day. And Zoey? Try to be a little less perfect and have some fun! I love you like my very own sister, and I'll miss you very much._

_Sincerely, _

_Dana Cruz._

Logan read the part of the letter that was for him carefully, trying to see if there were any hints in there that she'd liked him. But there weren't. He frowned, and tried to forget about Dana Cruz.

--

Coming back for sophomore and junior year, Logan asked Zoey on the first day if she'd heard from Dana. The answer was the same both years, no, she hadn't. Logan wondered if he would ever see her again. He couldn't be sure.

Finally, at the end of junior year, a letter came addressed to a Miss Zoey Brooks. There was no return address, Logan noted, as Zoey sat at the lunch table and opened her letter. She pulled it out and began reading it aloud.

_Dear Zoey:_

_How have you been? I hope you've been great. I'm very sorry I haven't written to you since the summer after eighth grade, and I hope you can forgive me for that. How's the gang? As I'm sure you noticed, there's no return address on this letter, and I have a reason for that. By the time you get this letter, I'll be on my way back to the United States, to my house in Ohio._

_I know this letter was sudden, and I hope you're not mad. But I thought I should write and tell you that I will be returning to PCA for our senior year. I felt it was only right that I be there for our last year of high school. Plus, I feel I have some things to clear up with some people. Tell everyone hello for me, and that I'll see them soon. Did Nicole make the cheer squad? Any new members in the gang I should know about? How're the guys? Did Logan's ego ever get any smaller? I'm joking, but I'll see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Dana Cruz._

Logan was glad she mentioned his name in her letter, but he was more glad to hear she was coming back. He couldn't wait for senior year.

--

**(First Day of Senior Year. AN: LOGAN NEVER DATED QUINN!)**

Logan walked up the sidewalk from his limo. His movers were already taking his stuff to his room, so he had nothing to do. He walked up to a girl that looked to be struggling with her bags.

When she looked up, he stopped, and so did she. It was Dana. Something seemed to click in her head, and she smiled a little.

"Hey Logan. How've you been?"

"How have I been, Dana? Oh I don't know…at least I didn't run off to Paris and write, what? One email and one letter while I was gone?"

"Logan-"

"No, listen to me. You hurt people by not telling them you were leaving, but then that made it worse. I can't believe I…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind, forget about it."

He turned, leaving Dana speechless. Just then, Zoey came up. Zoey and Dana had already seen each other once, so Dana looked at Zoey with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you take my bags to my dorm? I sort of just ran into Logan, and I need to go do something."

"Sure, D. Go ahead." She smiled a knowing smile at Dana, and Dana smiled back before running off toward the beach, where she was pretty sure he'd gone.

She walked down the beach to Logan's favorite spot from eighth grade, and sure enough, there he was. She walked up to him, and he looked up.

"So, I finally followed you." She said after a few seconds of silence. She wanted to see if he remembered.

"You remember." He smiled, looking up.

"Of course I do. How could I forget something like that?" She asked, sitting down in the sand beside him.

"I don't know. Kind of like how you forgot to write to us." He looked at her carefully, as if trying to avoid a fight.

"Logan, I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because…I don't know. I felt bad about leaving after you sang that song for me in front of everyone, and I just…"

"Dana, can I ask you something?" Logan finally asked, after a long period of silence.

"Sure." She said quietly.

"Do you like me? Or did you ever? I have to know this Dana, I have to."

"Yes."

"Yes…what?"

"Yes I like you. Yes I did."

"But you still like me now?" He clarified.

"Yes, Logan. I do. I always have. Don't you get it? I came back here because I missed you so much, I wanted the chance to…tell you that."

"I'm glad you did."

"Whys that?"

"Because I like you too."

"I know." She smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Its just something girls know."

"Oh." He nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about what would happen now.

"Dana?"

"Yeah?"

That was all he said, before he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, letting one of her arms drape itself around his neck, holding him to her. He put one arm around her, pulling her close. After all this time, she was finally right where she'd always wanted to be, and right where Logan had wanted her to be forever.

She pulled back, smiling, and stood up. She looked back at Logan for a split second before turning and walking away. Logan watched her for only a second before he got up and followed her.

And that was exactly what she'd hoped he'd do.

**AN: Okay, so there's my pretty long oneshot. I hope you guys like it, because I sure do. I love this song, and it's really cool. If you've never heard it, you should look it up. Chapter 7 of Secrets is in the works, and coming soon. Please Review!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
